


I Want You To Show Me

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Bella Swan, Bisexual Edward Cullen, Bisexual Jacob Black, Everyone is Bisexual, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, No Renesmee Cullen, Polyamory, Vampire Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Jacob has a secret crush. Bella wants to know who it is.





	I Want You To Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Krampus!

Jacob tried to wipe the grease from the car off of his forehead but he just wound up smudging it more. Bella laughed.

“What’s so funny?” he demanded, but he was sure he already knew.

Bella just laughed harder.

Their hands brushed—Bella’s icy cold—and Jacob tried really hard not to think about it too hard. Bella was married to Edward and that was that. But his stomach tightened and he wanted to spill his guts.

“Bella,” he said seriously, “can I tell you something?”

Bella fixed him with her amber eyes. “Of course,” she said in her most sympathetic voice.

“I think, uh, I think I might be… _ bisexual? _ ”

“Oh,” she said at first, letting it hang in the air and causing Jacob to avert his eyes back down to the wrench in his hand, “me too.”

At that, his eyes flicked back up to hers. “Really?”

“Yeah!” she said, cheerfully, “and marrying Edward doesn’t change that. I still like women.”

Jacob laughed at that. “I’ve never been with a guy, though,” he admitted.

“I’ve never been with a woman, either. Edward was my first.”

Jacob’s gut twisted at that. He imagined Bella’s small hands traveling down Edward’s muscled stomach, cold like marble.  _ No, no, stop that _ .

“What’s that face?” Bella said, scrunching her eyebrows at him.

“Uh, what face?”

“The one you were just making, like this,” she imitated his face and he felt guilt flushing his face.

“I don’t know, I was just thinking,” he tried to wave it off.

“Inappropriate thoughts,” she teased but he felt himself clamming up. “Oh, you really were.”

He moved away from the car they were working on, throwing his wrench into the open toolbox on the floor of the garage.

“Who are you thinking of?” she followed him, a hint of laughter in her voice that was mortifying him.

“Is it someone in the pack?” she asked, ducking to try to catch his eyes.

“No! If it was, they would never let me hear the end of it. I’d be roasted alive.”

Bella laughed at that. “That’s true. Well, who is it? Spill, Black!”

“I can’t tell you!” Jacob called behind him as he moved to step out of the garage.

“Oh come on! I’ll tell you all of my dirty little secrets if you tell me yours! Is it someone from school?”

He glared at her and kept walking toward his house. She was unrelenting, following right behind him. He still wasn’t used to her vampire speed or strength.

“Is it one of the Cullens?”

He hadn’t meant to tip his cards even a little bit. And yet. To any human eyes, he hadn’t faltered at all. But, to Bella’s heightened senses, it was the hugest stumble. An obvious tell. She gasped.

“It  _ is _ a Cullen! Oh my god! Wait ‘til I tell Alice!”

He turned around but before he could, she was already a blur in the forest, gone.

“Goddammit,” he cursed to himself.

 

…

 

Jacob had thought he was in the clear a few days later when he hadn’t heard anything from Bella. That was until he had a day off work from the mechanic shop and was sitting at home watching tv with his dad when there was a knock on the door. He hadn’t been expecting company so he jumped up to answer, curious.

There, on his doorstep, was Bella and the tall, burly Cullen whose name he couldn’t remember. Sighing, he opened the door.

“Hi, Bella,” he tried to sound as tired as possible, “today is my day off. Could we do this another time?”

“Aw, c’mon, Jake. Don’t you want to go grab some lunch with us?”

“First of all, neither of you even  _ eat  _ human food anymore so what’s the point if it’s just gonna be you two watching me eat?” he glanced up at the tall man, not sure if he found him attractive or not.

It was a quick motion but Bella caught it. “You’re right,” she said suddenly, “We’ll just...uh, go.”

Jacob closed the door behind her, rolling his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?

“Who was at the door?” Billy called.

“Wrong house,” Jacob waved it off and Billy didn’t pry more. Thankfully.

 

…

 

Jacob was sitting down to have a lunch break behind the shop when Bella walked up with another Cullen. It was the skinny one this time. He didn’t know this one’s name either.

“Bella,” he said, putting down his sandwich, “how do you know when I’m not working?”

“Call it a friend’s intuition,” she shrugged.

“So, you’re stalking me because you’re curious about who I have a crush on,” his eyes flicked to the skinny one at that, definitely not his type.

“No,” Bella only half-heartedly protested. “Not at all.”

“Bella…” he trailed off.

“Okay, fine,” she huffed out a sigh and flopped down at the table he was eating at, motioning for the other vampire to follow suit. “I just really wanna know! I want you to be happy.”

“Bella,” Jacob looked at the other vampire, seeing that he wasn’t making any motion to sit down, awkwardly hovering instead, “even if I did tell you, it wouldn’t work out. A vampire and a werewolf? No. That doesn’t work.”

“Oh, come on. You never know until you try.” 

“We even have different body temperatures. How are we supposed to share a bed? Or...do anything, really? It just doesn’t make sense. Leave me to my unattainable fantasies, please.”

“I’m gonna figure out who it is and we’re gonna make it happen. It’s gonna work.”

“Bella, can you please just leave me in peace? I have to get back to work in a minute.”

“Fine, fine,” she held up two placating hands, “I’ll go for now. But we will get to the bottom of this!” she stood up from the table and then both vampires were blurs in the woods.

He had to admit, he wasn’t used to this new gregarious side of Bella now that she was a vampire. It was so unlike how he knew her as a human; clearly, vampirism suited her, allowing her to be more comfortable in her own skin. And he was happy she was finally able to have that. He just didn’t know how long this honeymoon period would last, where the Cullens were still in Forks when he was out of college and working, but not much had changed yet. He knew eventually they were going to have to leave like they always did. And when they did, he wouldn’t be in their lives anymore. He needed to just enjoy it while it lasted, indulge Bella while she was still in his life.

So, that is how, when Bella called him at home after work that Saturday to tell him she was coming to pick him up, he accepted. He wasn’t sure what he was in for so he just showered and put on pretty standard fare clothing and waited.

She was alone in the car, which boded well, he thought. He figured it meant she had given up on trying to figure out who his “crush” was. Truly, it was best if she didn’t know. He was pretty sure she knew he still had a crush on her but it was so much weirder for him to have a crush on her  _ and  _ her husband. As long as Edward didn’t come around to read his mind, he’d be solid, he figured.

When Bella turned down the long winding road to the Cullen house, though, his stomach started to twist. He hoped this wasn’t some kind of ambush but it really felt like it was. How could this possibly go his way?

“Bella, you better not be getting me into some kind of trouble,” he gave her the side eye and she jerked the wheel side to side to keep up with the bumpy drive. She didn’t look away from the road.

“Relax. It’s all good. I promise.”

“How can I relax when I’m walking in blind?”

“Live a little, Jacob!”

“That’s rich coming from a newly turned immortal!” he scoffed, no heat to his voice.

She laughed but didn’t argue.

When they pulled up to the house, all of the Cullen’s cars were still parked out front. Bella saw his eyes flicking over the cars.

“They’re not here. Don’t worry,” she reassured him and looped an arm through his to usher him toward the front door.

It was dark outside and the house, almost all windows, was dark too, save for a single warm light streaming down the stairs from the second floor. There was also light music that Jacob didn’t recognize floating down.

“What’s going on up there?” he looked up as if that was going to help him see better.

“Why don’t we go find out?” Bella gave him a lascivious look, grinning from ear to ear.

“I don’t like this, Bels.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him up.

She was so cold but it felt so nice against his heated skin. He didn’t want to let go, but when they got to the top of the stairs and the ajar door, she dropped his hand to push the door open.

Jacob could not believe his eyes. There, on the bed, was Edward Cullen with his expanse of pale skin on display, his most private of areas only covered by a small, decorative pillow. 

“Oh no!” He yelled, jumping back out into the hallway, “that’s not for me.”

Behind him, Bella chuckled and was able to bodily maneuver him back into the room with her newfound strength.

“Yes, it is,” she assured.

“Why would you…” Jacob trailed off, trying not to look over at Edward who hadn’t moved at all except for a smirk curving his lips.

“We like you, Jacob,” Bella explained, no longer pushing him. He was walking in himself. “We realized you wanted Edward, so here’s your free pass.”

Free pass. One time. He’d take it if that’s what he could get.

Jacob looked to Edward then and he truly felt the gut punch of arousal hit him. He did want this. He  _ wanted  _ Edward. But he wanted Bella too, and the way she was talking made it sound like she was going to leave them alone together. He turned to her just as she was starting to back out, and grabbed her hand.

“Do you have to leave?”

“Do you want me to stay?” Her eyes flicked from Jacob to Edward.

“Yes,” Jacob admitted, turning to Edward.

“You’re my wife. Of course, I want you to stay,” Edward agreed.

Jacob turned back to Bella, hoping his eyes asked what he couldn’t.  _ Can I kiss you? _

Bella, thankfully understanding, stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste, closed-lipped kiss to his lips.

“As much as I am enjoying the show, I do feel that it’s a bit unfair how dressed the two of you are and how very...undressed I am,” Edward called from the bed.

Jacob and Bella laughed but they both started disrobing, starting with their shoes.

“Much better,” Edward called and Jacob wanted to wipe the smirk off his face.

Jacob, with fewer clothes, was disrobed faster and over to the bed first. However, he hesitated. This would be the first time he had ever touched another man,  _ ever _ . Edward sat up, the smirk gone now.

“It’s okay,” he reassured. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Jacob nodded, and Edward reached up to pull Jacob into a tentative kiss. It wasn’t like the chaste, closed-mouth kiss he had shared with Bella a minute before but it was still cautious and slow. Jacob was surprised how similar it felt to kiss a woman; he had been convinced it would be drastically different, that maybe he’d even hate it. But Edward was clean-shaven so it was almost just like kissing Bella.

“How was that?” Edward asked, looking at Jacob with half-lidded eyes.

“Really nice,” he admitted.

“Good,” Edward smirked, pulling Jacob down on the bed on top of him.

It was bizarre to feel the entire cold length of Edward’s hard body beneath him. That was different from a woman; no breasts, nothing soft. But it was still good, evening out his high body temperature.

“This...may be a weird question,” Jacob said, removing his mouth from Edward’s neck, “but can you actually get, uh…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Hard?” Edward filled in for him.

Jacob laughed and heard Bella laughing behind him. He nodded.

“Yes, I definitely can. Can I show you?”

At that, Bella climbed onto the bed behind them. From there it was a flurry of trying to navigate three people in bed. Clearly, the three of them had never done anything like it before but they really wanted to make it work.

Several hours later, they took a break to lay down for a bit. They all had incredible stamina, Jacob was pleased to note, but they still needed a bit of a rest. Sandwiched between the two vampires, Jacob actually shivered.

“You okay?” Bella asked, looking at him with concern in her amber eyes.

Jacob laughed. “Yeah, it’s just with the two of you, I’m actually a little cold now.”

“You need a blanket, Black?” She teased.

“Maybe! Maybe a space heater, even!” He chuckled, appreciative of the easier banter rather than the more serious thoughts on his mind.

“I know that look,” Bella scrutinized him. He kind of hated how well she knew him. “What’s on your mind?”

Jacob sighed. He didn’t want to spill his guts. But he was going to anyway. “You guys are going to have to leave soon, I’m sure.”

“Leave Forks?” Edward clarified.

“Yeah.”

“Eventually, yes, we will have to,” Edward said. “How would you feel about coming with us?”

“And where would you go?”

Edward did his best to shrug while lying on his side. “Anywhere. The world’s our oyster, as they say.”

“What about my dad? The pack?”

“We don’t have to make a decision now,” Edward assured.

“Why do you guys want me to go, anyway?”

“As we said earlier, Jake,” Bella said, “we like you.”

“I like you guys, too.”


End file.
